King And Kikay
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: A big thanks to prettyprincess1992 for giving me the idea! Everyone knows that King is best friends with Kikay the Shark Princess. But just how did they meet? Read to find out! KingxMe. Rated for inntimacy.
1. Strange And Freaky

**A/N:** First of all, I'd like to thank prettyprincess1992 for writing that awesome oneshot featuring me and my fave Tekken character, King. Truth be told, I've always wanted to put myself in Tekken but never had much guts to do so. But now I've finally done it! Consider this an AU fic because in this story, King has one love: me^^. It is totally different from my first love story. You'll see why. Will get back to it as soon as I can. Enjoy :)!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or King. I own Kikay (me. I've always had my character in mind even before prettyprincess1992's oneshot came out) and this story.

Hope ya likey :)!

**King And Kikay**

**Chapter 1: Strange And Freaky**

King's POV

I was at the groceries to buy some food for the kids and me. It was just like any normal day and I wasn't expecting anything to happen

.So far, I got canned sausage, eggs, turkey, chips and sweets for the kids. And sweets for me. Yeah, I'm a big cat with one big sweet tooth.

Last stop: seafood. Shrimps for dinner! I got a good dozen of cold shrimp from the seafood section, when I heard a small sound. Something of an excited little squeak in the isle next to me.

"Mmm! Fishy, fishy!" a girl about 21 years of age said. She was holding a big raw fish and was looking at it excitedly. Then…I witnessed something strange…and freaky.

The girl tilted her head upwards and opened her mouth WIIIIIDE! She was going to eat the fish WHOLE! She was about to drop it into her mouth when the guy on her right said, clad in a red long sleeved shirt and jeans. "Not now, Missy! Not here! These people might think you're shoplifting!"

'Not here okay, Missy?" the guy on her left said quite protectively, clad in a grey sleeveless muscle shirt and white and blue basketball shorts.

"But I'm hungry!"the girl said like a little kid. I didn't need to be a genius to know what her favorite color was. She wore denim jeans with pink boots with a pink white stripped tank top over a white shirt. She had a thin pink headband with a white flower on the edge, near her ear, which had a hart shaped earring on it. Yup. She's the Lady In Pink. And one more thing caught my eye. She had a pink dorsal fin on her back. A dorsal fin. Considering what I saw her do a while a go, could she be a…Nah! Can't be!

"Lets pay up first."the guy in the red long sleeved shirt said. "Then we can have our own fish party! Won't that be fabulous :)?"

"Yeah!" the girl said happily.

"Lets go then!" the guy in the muscle shirt said. And they were off to the check out counter. Just then, the girl looked my way and recognized me. She gave ma smile. A really cute smile, I may add, and waved at me. I waved at her and smiled back. And she went off.

I went on looking for more of my stuff. I thought this would be the end of my little experience.

But little did I know, this was just the beginning…


	2. Brothers Can Be Such A Pain!

**A/N:** Ok! Here's the second chapter of when King first met Kikay! YAY! Hope ya'll likey :3! Oh and prettyprincess1992 and foxy vixen92, your characters will appear in later chappies. Hope ya don't mind! Oh and thanks a bunches for the reviews! Always makes me happy ^_^!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or King. I own Kikay (me) and my fictional step-brothers, Ripper (human name: James Legaspi) and Sharkbite (human name: Garrett Legaspi), and this story.

**King And Kikay**

**Chapter 2: Brothers Can Be Such A Pain!**

My POV

As my brothers and I made our way to the check out counter, I had a big wide smile on my face and it showed.

"Hey! Earth to Missy!" one of my brothers, James said. "H-huh?" I said, snapping back into reality. Apparently, he'd been calling me for at least ten seconds, waving his hand in my face.

"Wahts with you, Honey!" James said. "Why the big smile? " His serious look then turned into a mischievous smile. "Did you spot a cute guy :)?"

"Daydreaming again, Missy?" Garrett asked with a smirk.

I made shifty eyes. "No…" The annoying smile on his face told me that he didn't believe what I just said.

I managed to regain my composure and said, "No! I wasn't daydreaming!"

"Ohs?" my brothers asked all together, giving me quizzical looks. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!' I answered quite loudly

"Then why are you blushing?" Garrett asked, pointing at my face. That was the moment I realized that my face was hot. I _was_ blushing.

Before I could respond, James said loudly, "Missy's got a crush! He must be really hunky to make you act like that, huh Missy? C'mon! Tell us! Who's the guy?"

My face felt even hotter than before. There was just no use keeping secrets from my older brothers. BROTHERS ARE SUCH A PAIN!

I hung my head low with hot cheeks and finally replied shyly, "King…"

As soon as I said it, James got all giddy." King?! That hunky wrestler you're always cheering for? he's here?!" He put his hands over his mouth and started letting out high-pitched squeals of delight.

Garrett looked at me and grinned. "So _he's_ the reason why you're so happy today, huh IMissy?"

I blushed and smiled shyly. "Yeah…I just happened to see him pass by a while ago and, well, I waved at him and, he waved back.''

James smiled. "Missy he must _really _ like you!"

I laughed at his statement. "You nuts, sis (he prefers that we call him sis ^_^)? He's just being nice to his fan!"

"Whatever you saaaaay!'" James and Garrett said in sing-song voices.

"Grrr! Sometimes you guys are such a pain!" I said to them.

James and Garrett simply laughed at my statement, and then James turned to me with an annoying smile and said, "Missy's got a crush!"

"NO I DON'T!!" I said loudly. They laughed again. I just growled as I followed them to the check out counter.


	3. Grocery Store Chaos!

**A/N**: Alright, ya'll!! Here's chappy 3! Hope ya likey ^_^!

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Tekken or King. I only own Kikay (me) and my step-brothers, Ripper (James) and Sharkbite (Garrett), and of course, I own this story.

**King And Kikay**

**Chapter 3: Grocery Store Chaos!**

My POV

We set our groceries down onto the counter. By then, I'd already forgiven my brothers for making fun of me. At first, a simple 'sorry' wasn't enough. They said sorry again, and surprised me with something else-They both made really funny faces.

That was one of my weaknesses, and of course, my brothers knew it. Make me laugh and I'll forget I was ever mad at you.

As I helped set our goods on the counter, I was all smiles-until the cashier lady gave me a strange look. I know that look. She thinks I'm strange. I wouldn't blame her. A girl with a pink dorsal fin sticking out of her back isn't something you see everyday. But don't get me wrong. I LOVE the fact that I'm half-shark. It just upsets me that just because you look different, some people will think you're weird.

"Don't let it get you down, Missy." Garrett told me, as we walked away from the counter with our grocery bags when we were done paying. He could sense my change in mood, even though I tried to hide it.

"Yeah!" James agreed. "They don't know how cool you are, so just let them be!"

I just gave them a little smile and turned to look straight ahead. They went ahead of me. James dragged Garrett along to the magazine stand to see if they got the latest issue of Vogue magazine.

James had always been blatantly feminine for as long as I can remember, and we were ok with that. He's still our brother, uh sister.

As I walked on to follow them to the magazine stand, someone came up behind me.

"Hey Babycakes!" a smooth talking thug said to me, trying to "charm" me. "Hows about I take you home with me?"

Ewww…

This guy was annoying me, but I wasn't really in the mood to get rough so….SMACK!

I slapped him in the face without even looking at him. That totally took Mr. Smooth by surprise.

"Yo, bro! What up?" one of his buddies asked him.

"Hey man! That chick slapped me!" Mr. Smooth said, not quite believing what I did to him. What a lady killer.

"Say what?!" his buddy exclaimed. Then he cracked his knuckles. "Little girly wants to play rough, eh?"

They ran to me, my back towards them. "So ya wanaa play huh, lil' girly?!"

Alright! That's it! Without holding back, I punched him in the face. I knocked him out, but the other guy grabbed my wrist and was about to punch me straight in the face.

But he was met with a basketball sneaker kicking him on the left side of his head. I looked up and there was Garrett and James. They were smiling at me. I love my brothers! They're always there when I'm in trouble.

The guy I knocked out recovered and tackled Garrett from behind. Only to have James pull him away, hold him in place by stepping hard on his foot and punch him several times in the face. One last punch and he was knocked out again.

The fight went on, and of course, we were attracting a lot of attention. Crowds of people gathered around to see what all the fuss was about, then just stood there and watched as we struggled against the thugs.

Man, this is gonna be a LOOOOOONG day

King's POV

I went on my way, carrying my bags full of goods when suddenly I saw a large crowd. The tones in their voices made it seem like they were watching something spectacular.

Curious, I decided to take a closer look.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." I said as I carefully squeezed my way through the crowd.

When I got to the front, I blinked. The she was. The girl I saw earlier and her guy friends. They were fighting off a couple of thugs. As I watched, the girl got down on her hands and swung her leg forward, knocking down the taller thug.

Whoa! Didn't see that one coming! She's good. I looked in and one of the guys, the one with the red shirt, did a high kick, his foot colliding with the shorter thug's face. The guy in the basketball get-up caught the taller thug by the arms, preventing him from throwing any punches and then, thrust his knee onto the guy's stomach. Ouch!

Then a high-pitched sound made me turn my attention to the right side. The Lady in Pink had stepped on the shorter thug's foot. Double ouch! She smirked then asked him, "What am I doing?" All the while her foot was still top of his foot. And then she clapped three times.

"Clapping your hands." he answered.

The Lady In Pink smirked again. "Guess again, bucko!" She suddenly started slapping his face with both hands, so fast that her hands were blurry. That one last slap sent the thug falling over, chin first onto a small display table nearby. The Lady In Pink lifted her leg so it rested over the thug's back and the top of his head. She put her hands on her shapely hips.

"You still, gonna call me Babaycakes?"

The thug now trembled in fear. "No…"

The Lady In Pink smirked. "Good. Now GO!" She literally kicked his butt.

The thug stumbled as he tried to run away. She and her two guy friends smiled at each other. But it wasn't over yet.

The taller thug made a loud, angry noise as he ran towards them. Oh no! I don't know what got into me, but I felt I just _had_ to get in there.

My POV

The big thug came charging at me. James and Garrett blocked his way but he simply swatted them away like flies. He grabbed my neck and lifted me off my feet. He smirked as he aimed a big fist at me.. "Say goodbye, Babycakes!"

I closed my eyes tight, preparing for the impact, and then suddenly I felt him release me from his firm hold.

I fell to the floor, and my brothers came running to me to see if I was ok. I told them that I was fine. When I looked up, I gasped. There _he_ was. King! He was beating the bigger thug up! He came to save me!

At that moment, I forgot that my brothers were beside me. With his every powerful move, I sighed dreamily, holding my hands up together. I felt like I was being saved by my jaguar-masked Prince Charming!

Before I knew it, the big thug was down for the count and security guards had rushed to the scene.

We got out of the grocery store safely. I went over to King and smiled at him. "That was so awesome!Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." King replied, returning the smile. "I'm just glad you're okay." We found ourselves staring at each other and then…

"Ahem!" We looked up, and I suddenly remembered that James and Garrett were still here. We both blushed beet red.

"Thank you very much for saving our little Missy, Mr. King, sir." James said with utmost gratitude.

"No problem." King replied, smiling at him. James made a high-pitched squeal of delight.

"Hey man," Garrett said to King with a smile. "If there's anything we can do to repay ya, just say it."

"Its nothing, really." King replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm just glad to be of help to you all."

"Not good enough!" James answered. "You should celebrate with us! We're having a dinner party tonight. Wanna join us?"

James' answer to me by surprise, causing me to suddenly turn my head to him.

"Yeah!" Garrett agreed catching on to what James had in mind. "It would be nice to have some company at home. Ya know what they say. The more the merrier!"

"What are you two doing?" I whispered.

Giving me mischievous smiles, they answered all together, "Bringing you together with your Prince Charming."

King smiled. "That sounds nice. Ok. I'll come along."

His answer made me bite my lip. "I'm gonna get you guys for this." I whispered.

They smiled at me and replied, "You're welcome :)."


	4. A Dinner Party And A Storm

**A/N:** Ok! Here's chappy 4! YAY! Hope ya likey ^_^!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Tekken or King. I own Kikay (me), James (Ripper) and Garrett (Sharkbite), and of course, this story.

**Chapter 4: A Dinner Party And A Storm**

My POV

KING'S COMING TO OUR HOUSE! Oh god, gotta look good for him! I spent the next few minutes getting ready for his arrival.

I wore my cutest pink sleeveless short dress with pink open-toe flats and was carefully stroking my hair with my favorite pink heart-shaped brush when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'LL GET IT!!" James said loudly from downstairs. He ran to the front door.

As I walked down the stairs, there _he_ was…

I smiled at him, and to my surprise, he looked up and smiled at me! Wasn't expecting _that_!

I blushed as I made my way down the stairs. At the corner of my eye, I could see my brothers smiling in a really goofy way. Without thinking, I turned my head towards them and stuck my tongue out.

I heard a chuckle. King saw what I did! I blushed as I went over to him. Suddenly…

"HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SHOE, CHOO-CHOO!!!!" my twin sister, Aqua said, running after our Chow Chow puppy, which had one of her favorite boots in his mouth.

She tripped over her own feet and fell chin-first on the floor. Yeah, we're both clumsy klutzes. Choo-choo set her boot down in front of her and licked her cheek.

Aqua laughed and picked our little puppy up from the floor. Choo-choo started to bark and growl at King. Always trying to be a tough dog. King simply picked him up and nuzzled him with his jaguar nose. Choo-choo liked it and all of a sudden he was friendly to King. Golly, he has a way with animals too!

At dinner, we had fish. Just like James said. I began to feel comfortable and less self-conscious. Before tonight, we talked and agreed that we would tell King what we were no matter hat will happen. I sat next to Aqua, and King couldn't seem to take his eyes off us.

"You two look exactly alike." King commented.

I smiled and then I heard Aqua say, "Yeah but Kikay's three minutes older."

King grinned. "Kikay…That's a cute name…"

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself! I'm Aqualinn. But you can call me Aqua!

"I'm James!" One of my brothers said excitedly.

"Garrett." Garrett said.

"But you know, those are their just human names!" Aqua said.

King looked at us with confusion in his face.

"King, our brothers, James and Garrett are really humanoids." I told him. "They're sharks."

For a while, he looked shocked. Then he regained his composure and smiled softly at me. "And you are too, right/" he asked me.

I blushed. "How did you know?"

"You never take off that dorsal fin on your back and you have a scar on your arm that looks like a shark bite." King said.

It was totally obvious since my dress was sleeveless.

"OK!" James said. "Now that THAT'S done, hows about some entertainment?"

Garrett and Aqua cheered, with Choo-choo barking happily. They started chanting my name. I blushed and looked over to King. He was smiling at me again. I smiled and stood up.

Garrett balled his hands over his mouth, and like an MC, said"Ladies and gents! Presenting, the one and only SHARK PRINCESS!!!"

I began to sing 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' and on my left side, I could see King staring at me. He seemed mesmerized. By what? Don't know. Soon everyone was singing along with me.

_I love you, baby_

_If it's quite alright_

_I need you baby…_

After dinner, the lights suddenly went off. Earlier today it was said that a storm was coning and for a while it won't be a good idea to go outside and play basketball. But we weren't bummed out.

The rain came pouring, but my brothers told me and Aqua that we can't go out and splash around. Son enough, the wind came howling loudly through the trees. We could hear thunderclaps. Aqua and I rushed to the window, and waited eagerly. And then, lightning came crashing through the sky. one of the greatest things I 've ever seen!

Looks like King wont be going home for a while…All the while I could see him smiling at me.

King's POV

The storm cleared and it was said that it was finally safe to go outside, but for some reason, I didn't want to leave…Well, not just yet. I wanted to stay a bit longer and get to know the funny family a bit more….Especially Kikay.

There was just something about her…She's sweet, funny, and child-like and…really sexy, even though she rarely showed it.

With my cell at hand, I talked to the workers in the orphanage and told them I'd be out for a while. They seemed to know the reason why….

"A cute girl…?" one of the guy workers asked. I could hear the smirk in the tone of his voice. I blushed then replied. "Yeah…. "

"Alright." he answered. "But don't stay too long, okay? The kids might worry."

"Alright." I said. "See you guys soon."

I was about to hang up when he said, "Oh and good luck with the cute girl." I could hear the mischeivous smile in his vvoice.

I blushed then replied, "Thanks." Then I hung up. I turned and saw _her. _Kikay had already changed in too her nighties, which consisted of tight fitting maroon shorts and a pink shirt with a little happy face on it. Oh god, she is so….I could just…

Yeeow! I gotta get a hold of myself!


	5. Best Friends Forever!

**A/N:** Chappy 5 up! YAY! And I am so HAPPY that the OLD DOCUMENT MANAGER IS BACK!!!! Aren't you ^_^ ?!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or King. I own Kikay ( thaaaaaaaaaats ME!!! ), James ( Ripper ), and Garrett ( Sharkbite ), and of course, this story. Hope ya likey ^_^ !

**King And Kikay**

**Chapter 5: Best Friends Forever!**

King's POV

The next day, the family went about cleaning the house up. I offered to help but they insisted that I not lift a finger, since I was thier 'guset'. James led me to one of thier blue fish-shaped chairs and told me to take a seat while they get to work. I really wanted to help, but out of politeness, I complied.

I sat down and watched as they went about, seeming like the task of getting the house clean was a mission. James, dusted off the book shelves, Garrett sweeped the floor, and Aqua shined thier countless sea creature figurines that filled almost every corner of the house. Then, I looked and saw _her_ once again.

She'd changed out of her nighties and wore a black spaghtti-strap top and denim shorts. She wasn't waering pink for a change. And she had her hair tied up into a bun withe some hair sticking out. She was barefoot and held a damp rag down with her right foot.

She began to move her right leg briskly back and fprth. I realized what I was doing. I didn't want to appear rude so I quickly grabbed a a magazine on the side drawer, put it in front of me, pretending to read.

Wondering if she saw me, I put the magazine down ana inch and snuck a peek. Apparently, she didn't see me. She went on cleaning the floor with the rag. Watching her foot move back and forth, I found myself staring at her legs....they were beatifully shaped! Dang, she's _hot_! I stared at her a bit more, going up up from her legs to her slim figure, suddenly...she turned and looked at me. She was wondering why was staring at her.

When she asked why and if she looked weird, I replied, 'Its nothing. You look fine," And, embarassed as I incredibly was, I sank my head back behind the magazine I held in front of me. 'You look...beautiful...' I thought, remebering when she turned and looked at me. I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. Was I getting sick?

I was about to take one last peek."Ow!" I heard her cry out. I looked up and realized that, apparently, Garrett slapped her knee.

"Ya missed a spot over there, Missy." Garrett said teasingly."May I do that for you?" He reachhed for the broom she was now using.

"Nuh uh!" she asnswered, pulling the broom away from him."I can do it myself!" Spunky!

Then she had to clean the staiway. She used two rags drenched in soaped water. One under each foot. She put one foot on the second to the last step and the other on the second to thelast step. Then she began to move her legs briskly, cleaning tow steps at once.

I stood up and walked over to her."Hey, be careful." I said.

She smiled."I 'll be fine. W-whoa!" She lost her balance and was about to fall. I succeeded in catching her, but lost my balance as well. The result? She ended up right on top of me. We just lay there, in shock at first, then we found ourselves looking into each others eyes. They were beatiful...I just felt something inside me...My heart was swelling, and I loved it!!

After all the work was done and everyone had ample rest time, the family invited me play a bit of basketball in thier backyard. I beat her and her sister and brothers in a couple of rounds.

"Whoa!" Garrett and James said in total surprise."You play basketball too?!"

"I have kids at the orphanage who love to play basketball." I replied modestly."But I'm not _that _good."

"Awesome!" they said happily.

When everyone went back inside, I played with Kikay.

"Hey, I bet ya can't catch me!" she said. I smirked, taking it as a challenge."I bet I can!" We stood face to face. She bent forward, getting ready to run full speed. I bent over with my hands on my knees, anticipating her move. A bit of blocking, and we're off!! Out of the yard, she ran a few blocks away down a stone path.

"Hey! Where are we going?" I asked her.

She giggled and answered."You'll see!"

She led me to the beach.

"Whoa...." I said as I stared in awe as the sun set into the ocean.

"This is my favorite place in the whole world, and not only because its jst a few blocks away from home. But also because I'll get to see one of the lovliest sights in the whole world." she said, smiling at me. Then she turned back to the setting sun and sighed."Beautiful, isn't it?" she said with contentment.

"Yeah...Beautiful..." I said as I found myself staring at her again.

"You know," she said, turning to me."You're my best friend. You're the only other guy aside from my brothers who doesn't think I'm werid just by looking at me. I know that sounds desprate and pathetic, but...when you're half-shark..."

At that moment, I felt bad about thinking she was strannge and freaky a while back. I hung my head shamefully. "Well..." I began hesitantly, dreading what her reaction would be."to be honest, I...kinda _did_ think that."

"Oh." she said, sounding disappointed.

"But I don't now!" I said quickly." You're much more than that! You're sweet, funny, playful and.."

She looked up at me with those sad eyes. Aw dang it! Looking into them made me feel like a hammer was repeatedly crushing my heart.

"Normal." I finished.

Her lovely brown eyes widened slightly with wonder."Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Now that I think about it, poeple are kinda freaked out by me. I don't blame them. But there are poeple who still think I'm normal even thoug I'm like this, cause they know...I chose to be like this. Not expecting others to understand you makes you normal."

We looked at each other for a moment, and at last, I saw that lovely smile again."Thanks, King."

We both watched the setting sun, then she asked, "Best friends...Forever?' There was a hopeful tone in her voice.

I smiled and put an arm around her. "Yeah...Forever."


	6. Beach Party!

**A/N:** Chappy 6! YAY! prettyprincess1992 and foxy vixen92, get ready mi chicas! 'Cause you're gonna make your officIal debut right here! AH-WOO, AH-WOO, AH-WOO!! Hope ya'll don't mind being a bit goofy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekkken or the characters who appear in this chappy. I own myself (Kikay) and Garrett and James. The characters of Pika Chu and Amiee are played by prettyprincess1992 and foxy vixen92 respectively. Hope ya'll enjoy this ^^!

**_Writing is what I love, and nothing is going to change that. Nothing can, nothing will_**.

**King And Kikay**

**Chapter 6: Beach Party!**

My POV

"Hey bro, whatcha wanna do today?" I asked Garrett one seemingly dull day where we all bored. Aqua had gone out for a while, leaving us to hang out without her. We miss her :(. Garrett, James and I were on the living room couch, doing nothing.

"I don't know." Garrett replied in a bored tone."How'bout you, sis?"

"I don't know." James replied."How 'bout you, Kitty Papa?"

I don't know." King replied. Bored, bored, bored.

All of a sudden, James' cell beeped. He quickly grabbed it from the living rom table, as if it would suggest something really cool and brighten up our day in an instant.

"What is it, sis?' I asked him

"What's up?" Garrett and King said al together.

James didn't respond. He ran to the window and looked outside with alertness. Suddenly...

"INCOMING PIKA CHU AND BUNNY!!" he said loudly.

King looked at us with confusion evedent in his face."What's going on?"

"I suggest you get out of the way." I told King, causing him to look at me, more confused.

'What do you-?" he began.

"Outta the way!" I said loudly as I put my hand on top of his head and pulled him towards us.

"YAAAAAAAAAH!!!" two girls cried out. One of them, a sk8ter girl with brown hair chopped short flew on her board and crashed onto the couch, along with a taller, blonde girl with a hair style just like Asuka Kazama and clad in all pimk and had bunny ears on her head.

"Whoo!" the brown haired girl said happily."That was so cool!"

"Yeah!" the tall blonde girl agreed."I like, loved that move!"

King walked over to the blonde girl."Amiee? Pika Chu?" He recognized the blonde. She's his buddy, Marduk's new girlfriend. The shortter girl was her Sk8ter best friend.

"Oh King!" Amiee said, clearly surprised to see one of her buddies."Like, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah." Pika Chu said." Didn't expect to see you in the Shark Princess' house."

King was taken aback by that statement. "You guys never told me you were friends with her!"

"You never asked!" Pika Chu and Amiee said all together. They laughed and gave each other a high five."BAM!!"

"Excuse me, you guys." I said."Pika, Amiee, um what are exactly are you doing her?"

"I'm glad you asked that!" Pika Chu said triumphantly. She reached into her baggy denim pants and pulled out a a flyer. She held it out to me and I took lokk at it and my eyes widened in didsbelief."No way..."

"Yes way! And we got tickets for all of us! We can all get out there and have some fun!"

"Ain't that just awesome, Kikay :)?" Amiee asked.

"Aw yeah!" I said excitedly."You guys are the best! POWER HUG!!"

I opened my arms wide and was about to hug them, but they quickly put thier hands out, stopping me. At that moment, I remembered I don't know my own strength.

"Oh! Hehe. Sorry." I said blushing, sheepishly rubbing the back of my head."Got a bit carried away there."

Why were we all so excited, you ask? Well, Pika and Amiee, the greatest friends that they are, got us all tickets to see the Red Hot Chili Peppers live at the beach downtown. Yeeeehaaaah!!! It wasn't only a concert, it was also a contest to see which lucky ameture (I hope I spelled that right) band will get to perform with them on thier upcoming new album. Amiee and Pika signed us up! BOO-YAH!! We had a month to rehearse, so the following days were all about rockin' out and of course, having fun doing so.

One night, a month later...

I could barely stay still while in bed. My fave rock band in the whole uniworld (THE UNIVERSE and THE WORLD!!) was gonna hold a big concert/ beach party!/contest. And tomorrow's the big day! Everyone's gonna be there, And I'm going with King! Giddy! Woohoo!

Aqua got back from her out-of-town trip and said she wanted to join our band. We let her in as a guitarist, and she loved it! I lay there for a while, the thought of a super-fun, super-rockin' day ahead keeping me awake. Then, my cellphone beeped. I got a text...FROM KING!

I suddenly grabbed my cell and hurriedly accessed the message. It read:

_Kikay, I really had fun today. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Gonna be so much fun! Goodnight! :) _

_King_

Oh....my...god... ! I opened my mouth but covered it to keep from screaming too loud out of giddiness 'cause its quite late. I might wake my brothers and my sister. King actually wants to see me tomorrow! Woohoo!

I don't know what got into me but, I somehow got the guts to text him. My heart beat rapidly with each press of a button.

_Hey King! I think I'm... _

The next day, everyone hit the beach. EVERYONE wanted to take part in the event. Seeing the Red Hot Chili Peppers live in thier little world was a rare, once-in-a-lifetime experience (I love those guys to pieces ^_^!). My brothers and I waited, and ...and there _he_ was.

When he saw me, I could see a silly little grin on that jaguar face of his. I started to feel uneasy. Truth be told, I still couldn't believe what I did last night, texting him...

"Yo! King!" Garrett called out.

"Kiiiiiing!!" James callled out loudly, waving excitedly at him. King's silly little grin widened. He waved back and squeezed through the crowd, making his way towards us.

Having him stand right in front of me made my face feel hot. I was blushing and my brothers could see it. I could hear them snicker. I just bit my lip and tried to look composed. And I could feel my heart beating like it did last night. Then sudennly...

"KIKAY!!" Pika Chu shouted from the left side of the buzzing crowd.

" OVER HERE!" Aimee said loudly. They held hands as an attempt not to lose each other as they squeeze through the crowd. When they reached us, King made a a sound. A snicker. From the corner of my eye, I looked at him. He had an annoying, and oh-so-cute grin on his jaguar face.I knew what he was going to do.

"Don't even think about it..." I said quietly, lightly pinching his abdomen.

Suddeenly...He put his hand on mine and held it. I looked up at him in shock, but all I could see in his eyes were...gentlness. A that moment, we found ourselves looking into each other's eyes...

"HEY!!" Pika Chu said, snapping us back into reality.

"We're still hhere!" Aimee said.

I heard James and Garrett snicker. King snickered along with them...

I saw that goofy jaguar grin again.

"Hey guys." he said to our gang."Ya know what Kikay texted me last night?"

I bit my lip as he went on.

"She said 'hey King, I think I'm-"

He stopped when I squeezed his hand like 'shut up...' He still went on.

"She said 'hey King, I think I'm-"

I hit him in his jaguar face with my stuffed Nemo doll. But that still didn't stop him. I can't let him say it. Truth be told, what I texted him was:

_Hey King, I think I'km falling for you._

"Hey King, I think I'm -"

I hit him again. This time I grabbed a random object.

_Let's have some fun _

_This beat is sick! _

_I wanna take a ride _

_On your disco stick_-wha-????

"OMG!!" Aimee cried.

The random object was Pika Chu's classic-style iPod. I grabbed it without looking and swung it onto his mouth, hitting his perfect jaguar teeth with a CLANK!

"Ow!" he said, and yet he was laughing."You owe me new teeth." he smirked.

My only response was a light slap on his arm.

"You owe me a new iPod!" Pika said.

"Sorry girl." I said, giving my friend an apologetic look."I'll give you my iPod."

The once-annoyecd Pika Chu looked at me, concern filling her chocolate eyes."Aw but what bout you? You gotta have an iPod too."

"It's okay." I replied."You can have mine."

"Nuh uh!" she answered.

"Uh huh!" I answered.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu Uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Our "argument" was cut off when we heard the MC."Hey RHCP fans! Ya ready to ROCK?!" We all cheered loudly along with the crowd in anticipation.

"ALRIGHT THEN! WE WON'T KEEP YA WAITIN'1 GIVE IT UP FOR THE RED HOT CHILI PEPPERS1!"

He went off backstage, and after a few moments, the black curtains rolled open and and there they were! THE GODS OF ROCK N' ROLLL!!

"KEEP ROCKIN' INTO MY HEART, BOYS!" I yelled out like the fanatic that I was. I love them to pieces!

In the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw King give them a dirty glare. Jealous...? Heheh. I wanted to ask him that but decided to keep my mouth shut.

My boys started rockin' out, singin;' thier hits like "Give It Away" and "Scar Tissue". We were all dancing and having fun. I noticed King wasn't dancing. With a smirk, I walked over to him, took hold of his bug wrists and pulled him to the dancefloor. It didn't take long for him to get into a jive, and he was really good! Yeah baby!

Then it was time for the contest. Everyone was great!One band in particular, which had Jin on guitar, Steve on drums, Eddy on bass and Hwoarang on vocals was entertainig! Not even his best buds knew he could reach a high note so flawlessly.__

Ring my beeeeell, ring my bell!

Then it was Asuka's turn to perform. She did the vocals for the band with all the Tekken girls; Lili on guitars, Xiaoyu on drums and Christie on bass, and they did a rockin' rendition of Rihanna's "Disturbia".

Amiee loved Asuka. "Yeah girl! Rock on!" she said loudly. She's a big Asuka fan and everybody could see it just by looking at her pink shirt. It had a red heart with Asuka's face on it and it said 'I LOVE MS. ASUKA!' and on the back, ;WARNING! AASUKA KAZAMA FAN!DON'T GET HER MAD!! A true blue Asukka fan. So cool :)!

My brothers, my sister, King and I were up next so we decided to practice our skit for a bit. We asked Pika Chu and Aimee to take care of our chow-chow puppy, Choo-choo. We can't watch and practice. Pika said yes and Amiee agreed too, even though she wasn't very fond of dogs. She just can't say no to us. While Asuka and the girls were stll playing, frisky little Choo-choo tried to get onstage! Aimee and Pika Chu had to dance along to look like a natural part of the act.

"Babycakes!" Marduk exclaimed."What are you doing up there?"

When Asuka's skit was over...

"Hey, Amiee," Asuka said."What was tht all about?"

Amiee blushed."We had to get this little guy off the stage 'cause he was ruining your skit, and he could get hurt." She lifted Choo-choo up so he was level with Asuka's face. He happily licked her nose. Asuka, always a sucker for cute little animlas.

"Aw he's adorable! And you came up here to save him! Love ya girlfriend!"

She gave Amiee a big hug. They went down the stage together, chattering away, and then it was our turn. With me on vocals, we did a rendition of Lady Gaga's "Poker Face". With that done, the MC stepped up to announce the winner. Sharkheads And the Jaguar Expeience. US!

"We won..." King said breathlessly.

"We won..." I said breathlessly, almost not believing my ears.

"We won!" King said loudly. He was now rejoicing.

"YES!" I began to rejoice as well. "WE DID IT!" I was so happy that I lost control over my actions. I pulled King's jaguar face to mine and kissed him. Just as quick, we pulled away from each other and just stared in shock. For a moment, everything and everyone was silent, then all the girls started squealing and the guys sarted whistling.

In the background, I could hear James squealing with delight and Garrett snickering. In the corner of my eye, Pika Chu and Aimee had thier hands on thier mouths to keep from squealing with joy.

Oh god...What just happened...?


	7. Morning Glory

**Special thanks: **To prettyprincess1992. For being there for me when I was shot down. It means a whole lot. God bless, sis :).

**A/N:** I'm a bit nervous 'cause this is the first time I'll be doing a love scene (well, actually, its not. When you read chapter 9 of "Catch Me, I'm Falling For You," you'll notice that the love scene near the end went uindescribed, except for the kiss. Wow! I think I just made up a new word! ^_^). And I'm not quite sure I'm good at actually describing a love scene. But I certainly do hope ya'll like it. Thank you to prettyprincess1992 for the kinky ideas :). Plus, this chappy will show a bit of the author's naughty side…Hehe. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tekken or King. I own Kikay (me), Garrett and James. Most of the kinkiness here was thought up by prettyprincess1992. Thanks a bunchies, sis! ^_^

**King And Kikay**

**Chapter 7: Morning Glory**

My POV

That night, we rode home in high spirits, still smiling, overjoyed by the fact that we won the competition. King behind the wheel, he pulled up in front of our house, and stepped out to help unload our stuff.

While still in my seat at the back of the van, I figured it would be the perfect time for some payback. I still hadn't forgotten that he tried to say _it_. He's gonna be sorry he messed with me! Hehe.

I got on my knees, shifted my position to face the back and waited for him to open the trunk. While doing so, I raised my Nemo doll up high with the intention of whacking him on the head. He opened the trunk door and I swung Nemo down on him, but, quick as a jaguar, he slammed the door shut before Nemo had physical contact with his head. I stared at him in shock. His hysterical laughter was mute because of the window between us.

Dang, that big ol' puddytat tease!

When I went to bed that night, I was really happy, thinking about all the fun we had today. I remembered King and how happy he was when he realized we won. I giggled. I knew I could never stay mad at him. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning, I went downstairs to the kitchen with my fave pink smiley shirt and tight fitting maroon shorts, only to find King up as well, sitting at the table with untouched coffee. For some reason, he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Good morning, King :)." I greeted him in my most cheerful voice.

When he looked up at me, I was surprised to see a strange look in his eyes. It was like he was under a spell.

"King?" I said with concern. "Are you alright?"

He didn't respond. He just slowly got up from the chair and walked towards me. He still had that strange look in his eyes, but for some reason, I wasn't afraid, and I didn't move.

He looked at me straight in the eyes, and for a moment, we were lost in each other. Next thing I knew his face was only inches away from mine. He touched my cheek and then…

He kissed me. My eyes were wide with both shock and giddiness. I couldn't believe it. King, the dream I once knew, my Prince Charming, was kissing me! His lips wanted to go into my mouth. Suddenly struck by shyness, I hesitated. He still wanted to go in I timidly granted. He went deeper and deeper into the kiss, all the while remaining slow, gentle and sweet. Then he trailed his kisses rolling down my neck to my chest all the way down to my little navel. He began kissing it. His kisses were tickling me :). I giggled as he continued kissing it and made his way back up to my lips. All of a sudden, I wasn't shy anymore. I kissed him sweetly and trailed my kisses down to his chest. I was quite pleased when I heard him moan a bit. The naughty girl in me was being unleashed…

He pulled my face up, holding it in his hands, so I was looking into those gorgeous emerald eyes. I could see passion and desire burning in them. He slowly came closer and kissed me some more and then he began touching me all over. My breath got caught in my throat when I felt his hand running over my chest. I moaned a little, and I could tell that it pleased him. His hand glided down to my thigh then he began caressing it. Dang, I got the chills! Then I felt he was about touch my hot spot. With alertness, I gave him a good slap on his arm. An action that surprised him.

He looked up at me, bewildered. I smirked.

"Ah ah ah!" I said, waving my index finger at him like he was a naughty little kid. "Not down there!"

For a moment, he still looked bewildered, and then he grinned. "Spunky!" he said happily. He actually liked what I did! He kissed me some more and touched me all over. Then after a few minutes, I could feel my shirt being lifted up…

"Fish!" James said loudly.

"Hotcakes!" Garrett said just as loudly.

As soon as we heard them approaching, we broke off from each other. They saw the uneasiness in us.

"Uh are we…interrupting something here?" Garrett asked.

"No!" the both of us said all together, turning crimson.

At first, their expressions were impossible to read, then, apparently, they let it slide.

"Well, ok!" James said cheerfully. "Then I guess lil' sis won't mind that we borrow her Prince for a while so he can tell Mr. Hotcakes here that fish is best for her!"

James took King by the arm, practically dragging him to the pantry.

"Hotcakes!" Garrett said.

"Fish!" James said.

"Hotcakes!"

"Fish!"

"Hotcakes!"

"Fish!"

And my brothers went on with their little argument. While they were both absorbed, King looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. I had a feeling that this was the beginning of something truly special…


	8. A Different Kind Of Bowling Game

**A/N**: Here's chappy 8, everyone! This is quite random, so I hope ya'll like it :).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken or King. I own KIkay (me), Garrett and James. Pika Chu and Amiee are played by prettyprincess1992 and foxy vixen92 respectively.

**Chapter dedication:**To prettyprincess1992, for making me the victim of mimirandomnessitis. Gotta love it!

**King And Kikay**

**Chapter 8: A Different Kind Of Bowling Game**

My POV

"I guess ya'll are wonderin' why we all called ya here.**" **I said to the Tekken gang consisting of King, Jin, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Christie, Steve, Julia. Asuka, Marduk, Pika Chu and Amiee. We were all in the backyard about to discuss something important.

"Well," Aqua said. "Its cause we have some new toys and we'd like you all to be our playmates."

James and Garrett pointed to the right side of the road and there was a large pink, more-than-7 foot-tall box. On top of it was a long black pole. Hanging from the pole was thick black string connected to what booked like a wrecking ball.

"We're gonna go bowling!" I said, as I tossed them one huge duffel bag. "And guess who's gonna be the bowling pins!"

Hwoarang opened the duffel bag and…

"WHAT THE HECK?!" he said loudly. "_WE'RE_ THE BOWLING PNS?!"

"You crazy lil' guppy." King said, smiling at me. I blushed and smiled back.

"Ok ya'll!" Garrett said loudly. "Get ready guys!" Everyone took their places in front of the giant bowling ball. "Who's gonna go first?"

"Oh! Me first, me first!" Xiaoyu said excitedly. James gave her the instructions. She should climb up the ladder of the box and ride on the bowling ball; swing herself towards the gang and try to knock 'em over, just like real bowling.

She did as told but was only able to knock down Jin, Hwoarang and Steve. Next to play, Asuka.

Hwoarang started jumping around like a smart-aleck kid to tease her." You can't catch me, you can't catch me!"

Asuka smirked, sat on the bowling ball and swung herself at Hwoarang, knocking him down. So she didn't win. Big deal! At least she got Hwoarang! And the game went on. In the end, only one was the winner.

"And the winner is…PIKA CHU!!!' all four of us said happily.

"YEEEEAAAH!!!" Pika yelled happily. "Hey so what did I win?!"

"You get to watch the All-American-Rejects concert next week, and you can even bring Amiee along. Plus, ya'll gonna meet 'em!"

"AWESOME!!!' Pika Chu and Amiee said happily.

"AW YEAH I GOT A DATE WITH MY BABY!!" Marduk said loudly.

"Like its totally gonna be like so much fun, Honey-Bunch!' Amiee said, hugging her boyfriend.

That night, we celebrated our fun day and Pika Chu's victory at the beach, gathered around a bonfire.

King seemed to have something on his mind.

He walked over tome and asked rather vaguely, "Could you come with me?"

I didn't know what he was up to, but I said yes.

He just smiled.


	9. Lover's Beach

**A/N:** Chappy 9's finally up! prettyprincess1992, get ready for the raunchy Kikay! And thanks for the hot ideas! :)

**Disclaimer: **Nothing here is of my possession except for my OC's and me, Kikay.

**King And Kikay**

**Chapter 9: Lover's Beach**

Taking me by the hand, we walked away from everyone and he led me to the bushes near the edge of the beach, shielding us from view.

He could sense my nervousness, so he cuddled me, gently holding my head against his toned chest.

"Its ok." he whispered. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Next thing I knew, he slowly and gently laid me down on the sand. My heart went 'bang bang!' as I watched him take off his shirt and lie down on top of me. Then he came closer, and closer.

I tried to speak. "King…"

He put a finger on my lips. "Shhhh…"

As soon as I felt his lips caress my own, I blushed, feeling shy again. After a few minutes, I could feel my shirt being lifted up. He was going back to where he left off.

He took of f my shirt, tossed it away and kissed me some more. His lips wanted to go into my mouth again. I shyly granted and he went deeper and deeper. He kissed my neck and went down onto my chest. Reaching behind me, his hands slowly went up my back and unhooked my bra. He tossed it aside and started kissing my chest. I let him do this to me. I was actually kinda enjoying it.

He began sucking on my breast, causing me to moan out in immense pleasure. Oh god, this feels so…GOOD!!

Once again, my shyness had gone away. I pushed him onto the sand and got on top of him, my legs holding him down by the waist. I smiled sweetly at him as I touched his cheek. He smiled back. He seemed glad that that I was coming out of my shell. I kissed him passionately, going all the way down to his chest. He ran his hand up and down my thigh in a rhythmic motion, making me moan a little bit more. All of a sudden, he grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the ground. He undid my shorts and began to kiss me all the way down to my legs. Oh this feels so good!

Once he was on my lips again, he paused and looked into my eyes. Oh how I love those emerald eyes!

"Are you ok?" he asked softly, running his hand up and down my thigh.

"Yeah." I replied, blushing. "I kinda like this. I-" I gasped for a single breath as I felt his hand slowly rubbing my hot spot. I moaned. Louder this time, only to be hushed by his lips as he continued rubbing my hot spot.

I ever-so-timidly undid his pants and ran my hand over his big, muscular thigh. Once again, it pleased me to hear him moan.

The night went by with us showing how much we really care for each other. From now on, the smell of ocean water will remind me of the love we shared on that special night and, I knew this was the beginning of something beautiful.


	10. Origins

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Hope ya'll enjoyed seeing the bad girl side of me! ^_^ Chappy 10's up right now!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tekken or King. I own my OC's and me, Kikay.

**King And Kikay**

**Chapter 10: Origins**

King's POV

I lay half-naked on the sand. She lay snuggled on my chest. I smiled. With my arm around her, I brushed my hand back and forth on her shoulder. Oh god its so heavenly to feel her bare skin against mine!

Truth be told, I can't believe I had the guts to start our most cherished moment tonight. She enjoyed it, and that's good, definitely!

Looking at her bare upper body, my eyes began to wander. I looked at the scar on her slender shoulders, running my fingers on it.

"Just how…" I began to ask "…did you get this?"

As soon as that question came out, she made shifty eyes. "Welll…"

She told me of that day…The day she was bitten by…A pink shark?!

"Weird? Yeah. I know." she replied. She went to tell how she didn't even know that she got bitten, until the end of the day when James exclaimed, 'Missy! What is THAT?!"

When she saw her bleeding shoulder, that was the moment the pain set in. That night after the incident, she literally felt something growing behind her back, which the next day, would be her dorsal fin.

"I was mutated!" she said happily. Being a half-shark was one of the best things that happened to her. Such a strange, but really cute girl! :)

Sudedenly, she frowned."Only thing is," she began as she turned her head to watch me touch her scar."It just bugs me that when you're different, poeple look at you like you're a freak."

I started to touch her dorsal fin.."Everyone's different. We weren't born to be the same. And thats what makes us all unique. As cheesey as that sounds, its true". Holding her chin with two of my fingers, I turned her head towards me, so we were looking into each other's eyes. "Dont let those who don't understand you get you down. Like I told you before, not expecting others to understand you makes you normal."

As soon as I said this, she smiled at me with a look of gratitude. I smiled, glad to see her happy again. Then, I kissed her, shortly but passionately on the lips. Then we found ourselves looking into each other's eyes. Hers were a lovely shade of brown. A dark shade, but still beautiful.

She smiled at me. "I love you."

I smiled back at her. "I love you too." I said. And I meant it.

We just looked at each other, totally lost in each other's eyes. Then suddenly, she grinned, a mischievous Kikay grin.

"We better get going." she said. "Everybody might be looking for us."

"Yeah." I agreed with a smirk. "Your brothers and sister might be worried."

She smirked too."Well, they wouldn't worry about me! They know I can kick serious butt if anyone tries anything funny!"

I laughed. "Spunky!" I said happily. We both had a good laugh. We put our clothes back on and stepped out. With mischeivous smiles, we both wondered how everyone will react when they find out about us.


End file.
